43rd Hunger Games SYOT
by iluvpeeta98
Summary: The Offical 43rd Hunger Games! Follow the 24 tributes through their journey to certain death...or the ultimate victory! Submit your own tribute and support others as a sponsor! These shall be the games you will never forget! *SYOT CLOSED* Rated T just in case.
1. Rules and Tribute Sumission Form

Hi! iluvpeeta98 here! This is my first story _ever_ on FanFiction, so please be patient with me.

One thing: I love reviews! Review my story as much as possible! It makes me feel loved... :D

All right, 'nuff said. Submit your own tribute time! I am giving you all the freedom in the world to make your character as you want, but there are some teensy guidelines I ask you to follow…

No Mary Sues and Gary Stus, a.k.a., the characters classified as _perfect_. Here is an example of what a Mary Sue (or Gary Stew) is like:

_"(Insert a perfectly perfect name in) is very pretty, with long, blonde hair cascading down her back like a waterfall and deep, beautiful, sea green eyes with long, luscious lashes. She is just the right height and has a perfect frame. All of the boys in her district have immense feelings of love towards her, but she has absolutely no interest in them. (Name) is really quite smart. In fact, she is the smartest person in her whole grade. She scores top marks every time. Along with being smart, she is sly and cunning. She is so sneaky, and always comes up with brilliant plans that _never_ fail. Along with being smart and cunning, she is very athletic. She can run faster than any guy in her school. She is an orphan. Her parents died in a factory fire. She has to live in the street with her five siblings, many of whom are sick. She steals all the food and will protect her family at all costs. She hates the Hunger Games and wishes the Capitol will stop controlling everyone so there will be peace, happiness, rainbows, and butterflies…"_

Blah, blah, blah. Writing that almost made me lose my lunch. Think of how I will feel writing about them all throughout the games! I will never accept anyone like that. Brains, beauty, skills, kindness, leadership. We can't all be like that! If you do send in a Sue or Stu, I will give you a chance to make your character less perfect. Just please don't do anything like what I just did.

No romance in the arena. It just doesn't make sense to me. What Katniss and Peeta did was novelty. No one ever fell in love in the arena before! Twenty-three die and one survives! Add it up, people! There would be no way for couples to survive. I will, however, tolerate crushes and relationships outside the arena, but only like, one, two, or three. That's it! I mean, I enjoy a good romance once in a while, but in the games, there is no room for love.

By the way, I do need some Bloodbath tributes. If I don't get enough, I might have to draw from a hat. That reminds me, I don't choose who wins the games. I will draw from a hat, so while it seems so unfair for your tribute, it's totally fair for me.

Ok? Easy-peasy. You shouldn't have any trouble following those guidelines. Now

on to the tribute submission form. Try to be as absolutely thorough as possible, for that will provide me with the information to be as realistic writing for your tribute as possible.

Tribute Submission Form (Read ALL guidelines before proceeding to make your tribute):

Name:

Preferred District:

Gender:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Family/Friends:

Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Crushes (outside of the arena!):

Any important events that happened in their life (history):

Reaped/Volunteered:

If volunteered, why? And reaction of family/friends (skip if reaped):

If reaped, reaction of character and family/friends (skip if volunteered):

People who came to visit them in the Justice Building (if any):

Reaping outfit (optional):

Training strategy (What do they want to showcase/learn?):

Interview strategy (How did they act?):

Weapon of choice:

Strengths (max. 5):

Weaknesses (min. 3):

Bloodbath (I have to have some... Or _I _will have to pick from a hat):

Alliances:

Preferred death (Most likely, your character will die):

Anything else:

Chariot Outfit (Optional, but if you have it, you will receive **3 **sponsor points!):

Interview Outfit (Same deal as the Chariot Outfit):

One more thing, I will be allowing sponsorships for these games. Here are the opportunities you have to get points.

For every tribute (up to two per person) I will give you **5** points

2. If I put your tribute in the Bloodbath (if you want me to or not) I will give you **5** points.

3. If you give me a chariot and/or interview outfit for your tribute(s) I will give you **3** points for each outfit.

4. I may ask you things later so you can gain more sponsor points (I can be generous at these times so watch for the opportunity!) like the outfits for the arena, some mutations I can put into the arena, and maybe some trivia and chance games! Fun right?

Here is the magical sponsor point spending chart! Most of the survival tools and food you could ask for in the games are here. As long as you have the points, you can buy it!

5 points: Fifteen feet of rope, a meal of two rolls and a small canteen of soup, a basic first aid kit, small weapons (dagger, a bow with three arrows).

10 points: Thirty feet of rope, a meal of five rolls and twice the soup, a medium sized first aid kit, medium sized weapons (short sword, a basic snare, and a bow with ten arrows)

15 points: Fifty feet of rope, a _feast_ of ten rolls and five times the soup, an intricate first aid kit, Capitol engineered medicine that will gradually heal any wound, and large weapons (sword, spear, a advanced snare, and a bow with twenty arrows).

If you have any special things in mind, PM me with your questions, and I will determine the pricing of it.

You PM me when you want to spend your points, making sure to include the item(s) you're buying, the amount of points you have, and the amount of points you're spending.

Sponsor points are _very _valuable, so stock up! You can't use them on your own tribute, but you can use them on any one else you're rooting for.

I have some special things in mind for the usage of sponsor points later, so you can save up or spend them.

I will post this whole section on sponsor points when the games are starting again.

I hope you enjoy reading my story as much as I am enjoying writing it for you! Happy Hunger Games!


	2. Tribute List Update

Hi, guys! I'm here with the tribute list update! So if you wanted to post a tribute but didn't know what spots were open, here's your chance to check.  
...Wow, guys. All I can say is wow. In the past 24 hours I have received around... What is it...15, 16 submissions? You guys are great. Now I have my work cut out for me. :)  
So, here's the list!  
Tribute List:  
District 1  
Female: Mirage Temis (17) by Wisteria22  
Male: reserved for Sarahm011

District 2  
Female: Marisa "Isa" Perez (18) by The First Maraudette  
Male:

District 3  
Female: Katie Channing (12) by LouisVuittonluver  
Male: Jamier Brown (16) by Jammerock2000

District 4  
Female: Angel Curry (17) by ThisLil'NinjaStoleYoCookie  
Male:

District 5  
Female: Lovely Jackson (12) by ThisLil'NinjaStoleYoCookie  
Male:

District 6  
Female:  
Male:

District 7  
Female:  
Male: reserved for Sarahm011

District 8  
Female: Marie Anne Shadow (17) by BlackRosie  
Male: Drugget Wilson (15) by stareyed in LA

District 9  
Female: Eilonwy Heavensway (17) by Lilypotterlovesjames66  
Male: reserved for 2xthespeedoflife

District 10  
Female: Arianna Golding (14) by Gui-Chi  
Male:

District 11  
Female:  
Male: Jared Atom (13) by Jammerock2000

District 12  
Female:  
Male: Thorn Plenty (12) by Gui-Chi  
Goodness gracious! It's gonna take me longer than I thought to write this story!  
Ok, here's the deal. Tomorrow I'm going somewhere and won't be back till late Wednesday, so in case I don't reply till then, don't worry. Kay?  
See ya!


	3. Tribute List Update 2

Hi, guys! I'm here with yet another tribute list update! Sorry I haven't been answering your PMs, for I have been on vacation, many many miles away.

But one thing I have been doing is working on the reapings of those tributes I've recieved! And I must say, I am very proud of them. I've done six so far, so I do have a lot more to go.

Another thing, those of you who have sent tributes for an already filled up spot, just simply revise your character and send it in for another district. I have plenty open spots. (This goes for BABYCATCAT, Vampiregurl11, etc...)

I won't take "used" tributes! I forgot to mention this. I won't take any tributes that have been used before! Don't try sending them in, cause I won't take 'em! (But if you already sent one in that has made it on the list, don't tell me...)

One more thing. Those who I have reserved spots for must send in a tribute in the next couple of days, or I will have to release them to the public. I think it's only Sarahm011 who hasn't sent hers in. So have your tributes ready just in case!

Keep posting tributes! I need 'em!

Without further ado...

Tribute List:

District 1  
Female: Mirage Temis (17) by Wisteria22  
Male: reserved for Sarahm011

District 2  
Female: Marisa "Isa" Perez (18) by The First Maraudette  
Male:

District 3  
Female: Katie Channing (12) by LouisVuittonluver  
Male: Jamier Brown (16) by Jammerock2000

District 4  
Female: Angel Curry (17) by ThisLil'NinjaStoleYoCookie  
Male:

District 5  
Female: Lovely Jackson (12) by ThisLil'NinjaStoleYoCookie  
Male:

District 6  
Female:  
Male: Jessy "Jes" Ladin (16) by stareyed in LA

District 7  
Female: Vana Janes (15) by The First Maraudette  
Male: reserved for Sarahm011

District 8  
Female: Marie Anne Shadow (17) by BlackRosie  
Male: Drugget Wilson (15) by stareyed in LA

District 9  
Female: Eilonwy Heavensway (17) by Lilypotterlovesjames66  
Male: Dante Ramiro (18) by 2xthespeedoflife

District 10  
Female: Arianna Golding (14) by Gui-Chi  
Male:

District 11  
Female:  
Male: Jared Atom (13) by Jammerock2000

District 12  
Female: Astona Steele (16) by GuardianAngel45  
Male: Thorn Plenty (12) by Gui-Chi

Not very different from last list...so post, post, post!

See ya!


	4. Tribute List Update 3

Hi guys! I know it's been less than a day since my last post, so I'll make this quick:

**THERE ARE NO MORE FEMALE SPOTS OPEN!**

Ok? Just wanted to make that clear. Send in some guys. I only need a few more.

Tribute List:

District 1

Female: Mirage Temis (17) by Wisteria22  
Male: reserved for Sarahm011

District 2

Female: Marisa "Isa" Perez (18) by The First Maraudette  
Male:

District 3

Female: Katie Channing (12) by LouisVuittonluver  
Male: Jamier Brown (16) by Jammerock2000

District 4

Female: Angel Curry (17) by ThisLil'NinjaStoleYoCookie  
Male:

District 5

Female: Lovely Jackson (12) by ThisLil'NinjaStoleYoCookie  
Male:

District 6

Female: Eleanor Cage (17) by thgultimatefan19  
Male: Jessy "Jes" Ladin (16) by stareyed in LA

District 7

Female: Vana Janes (15) by The First Maraudette  
Male: reserved for Sarahm011

District 8

Female: Marie Anne Shadow (17) by BlackRosie  
Male: Drugget Wilson (15) by stareyed in LA

District 9

Female: Eilonwy Heavensway (17) by Lilypotterlovesjames66  
Male: Dante Ramiro (18) by 2xthespeedoflife

District 10

Female: Arianna Golding (14) by Gui-Chi  
Male:

District 11  
Female: Capricorn Ampour (12) by CaPrIcOrN HoNk  
Male: Jared Atom (13) by Jammerock2000

District 12  
Female: Astona Steele (16) by GuardianAngel45  
Male: Thorn Plenty (12) by Gui-Chi

Another announcement: Sarahm011, you have two days to send in your tribute!

Send in some bloodbaths, I have a couple, but I need more.

Okay? Bye!


	5. Tribute List Update & District 1 Reaping

Hi guys! Yet another post about 24 hours after my last one, but that's ok. I'm here to give you an updated list and...ba da da da! The District 1 Reapings! Yay!

First, the boring stuff: the tribute list.

Tribute List:

District 1

Female: Mirage Temis (17) by Wisteria22

Male: Luxe Cressa (18) by Sarahm011

District 2

Female: Marisa "Isa" Perez (18) by The First Maraudette

Male:

District 3

Female: Katie Channing (12) by LouisVuittonluver

Male: Jamier Brown (16) by Jammerock2000

District 4

Female: Angel Curry (17) by ThisLil'NinjaStoleYoCookie

Male: Cliff Laughlin (15) by rOxx11

District 5

Female: Lovely Jackson (12) by ThisLil'NinjaStoleYoCookie

Male: Kaul Helper (15) by foxfaceshouldhavewon

District 6

Female: Eleanor Cage (17) by thgultimatefan19

Male: Jessy "Jes" Ladin (16) by stareyed in LA

District 7

Female: Vana Janes (15) by The First Maraudette

Male: reserved for Sarahm011

District 8

Female: Marie Anne Shadow (17) by BlackRosie

Male: Drugget Wilson (15) by stareyed in LA

District 9

Female: Eilonwy Heavensway (17) by Lilypotterlovesjames66

Male: Dante Ramiro (18) by 2xthespeedoflife

District 10

Female: Arianna Golding (14) by Gui-Chi

Male: Callum McLean (12) by cab839

District 11

Female: Capricorn Ampour (12) by CaPrIcOrN HoNk

Male: Jared Atom (13) by Jammerock2000

District 12

Female: Astona Steele (16) by GuardianAngel45

Male: Thorn Plenty (12) by Gui-Chi

Only a few more spots left, and by a few, I mean one!

Yay! Now we're almost done with the submissions!

Ok, now to the fun part: my District 1 Reapings!

And now I shall congratulate the very awesome peoples that submitted these tributes:

Mirage Temis by Wisteria22

and

Luxe Cressa by Sarahm011

Congratz!

Now, may I proudly present: the District 1 Reapings!

District 1-

Mirage Temis  
As soon as one measly ray of light makes it onto my eyelids through my sheer  
curtains, my eyes snap open. Today is the day. The day I have been training and working  
for my entire life. The day I volunteer for the Hunger Games.

My father would have made me volunteer anyway. It's his dream for a Temis to  
win the games, even though he was too much of a wimp to volunteer himself. He would  
sacrifice the life of his own daughter for any kind of fame and glory.

After I carefully put my adventure book I was reading late into the night on my  
nightstand, I get up out of bed, shaking my uneven, black hair out of my eyes. I take one  
look at the reaping outfit my mother has laid out for me and scowl. I usually don't like  
dressing up, but the dress isn't that bad, actually. It's a dark blue strapless dress that  
seems to drape over my body like a waterfall as I put it on. It's the shoes I detest. Every  
year my mother has the nerve to try to force me into high heels. She sneaks them into my closet all the time. She always seems to know where I've hidden them when I "lose"  
them.

No more. I promptly grab the awful shoes and drop them out my open window

into the shrubs below. Then I settle on my trusty, black combat boots I set out in case my  
mother tries to pull a fast one on me. It seems I'm always a step ahead of her.

I make sure to clomp downstairs louder than usual, so my mother can hear I've  
outwitted her again. Just as I predicted, she meets me at the bottom.

"Mirage, where are the heels I put out for you?"

"What heels?" I say, walking straight past her into the kitchen. Clomp, clomp,  
clomp.

My mother winces with every step I take.

"You know what shoes I'm talking about."

I shrug. "Lost 'em."

"Mirage," my mother says, clearly exasperated, "I spent a lot of time custom  
making that dress just for you, and you repay me by losing another pair of heels? And  
your hair! Last week when I offered to have a stylist come over you refused! And now  
you've cut your own hair again? What am I going to do with you? You have to look good  
when you volunteer today!"

"Mom!" I spin around, surprised. "How did you know I was going to volunteer?"

"Well," she smiles, "you have been training a lot harder than usual. I just figured."

That's when my father enters the room.

"You better volunteer this year." That's the first thing he says to me.

"I am, Dad." I say, rolling my eyes as I grab an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Good," he says. He pauses for a moment. "Well, you better win."

"I will, Dad," I call from the sink, exasperated.

"Great," he says, smiling to himself. He'll finally get all the fame he wants this

year when I win.

"You better join the Careers," my mother adds, pausing taking a sip from her coffee.

"Why? I know the Careers are strong and all, but I can handle myself."

"No, not because of that," my mother smiles, "the careers are those who are the  
most fashionable in all the games. If you join them, people will think since you're  
fashionable, your mother's clothes must be fashionable too!" And with that she goes off  
into some daydream where she owns the most successful clothes designing company in  
all of Panem.

There is a knock on the door. Since my parents are both daydreaming about  
countless riches and unlimited fame, that leaves only me to answer the door.

"Hi, Twirl!"

"Hi!" My best friend replies, beaming. "Like my outfit?" she asks, spinning  
around for me. Sometimes I wish I could dress more like Twirl, and I would, if my  
mother didn't give me all of her fancy originals. Twirl was wearing a black dress with a  
corset top and, like me, combat boots.

"I love it!" I say, smiling. "I wish I could wear something like that."

"Are you kidding?" she says, looking at my outfit. "You are so lucky you have a  
mom who designs your own clothes. That's so cool!"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Anyway," she says, walking in the house, "why are you so dressy this year? I  
thought that wasn't really your thing."

"Well, yeah." I say, tucking my hair behind my ear, "Well my mom is making me  
dress like this because I'm volunteering."

"Really? Why? Afraid I might beat you to it next year?"

We laugh. Ever since we were little, we've always wanted to volunteer for the  
games. Twirl wanted to volunteer when she was eighteen, so that left me the next best  
year.

"So c'mon, girl! We've gotta get you to the square so you can volunteer!"  
We giggle and run out of the house. I live in a wealthy neighborhood on the upper  
side of District 1. Our house and all the other houses on the street are luxurious and huge.

The only thing better than our neighborhood is the Victor's Village, which is where we'll  
be living after I win the games.

We exit our neighborhood and pass the gym. I gaze at it, reliving the countless  
hours I spent training in there this year. I have been perfecting my skills in everything,  
but my favorite weapon is a rapier. It just feels like an extension of my arm when I use it.  
And if they have one in the games, I can use it as an extension of my fury.

"I swear," Twirl says as we run, snapping me out of my daydream, "you are going  
to kill it out there."

"I know," I smile, "I really feel good about this."

We reach the square in a matter of minutes. Everyone is starting to gather in the  
sectioned off areas. Both Twirl and I slip into the seventeen year old section with ease. I  
look over at all the boys on the opposite side of us. Any one of them could be my  
competition. Whoever it will be, they are going down.

The ceremony is starting now. I scowl when the escort begins her speech. I hate  
everything about her, the way she's dressed, how she speaks, how she's so bubbly all the  
time. It's ridiculous.

"Now for the ladies," she says, flashing a smile full of golden teeth. She shuffles  
over to the glass ball in her super high heels and shoves her hand in. Many of the girls  
around me are tense with anticipation. Not me. I am as cool as a cucumber.

Twirl nudges me with her elbow. "Good luck," she mouths.

"And may I please welcome to the stage..."

I glance back at the area where the adults are roped off. My mother and father are  
watching me. The look in my father's eyes says,_ you know what you have to do._

"Miss Valerie Gol-"

"I volunteer!" I yell, shooting my hand up in the air.

I smirk as I walk up the center of the aisle. The peacekeepers come over to escort  
me to the stage. One of them looks surprised.

"Mirage," he mutters in recognition.

"What?" I say, "How do you know my name?"

He doesn't say anything else as they lead me up to the stage.

I walk over to the Capitol lady and face the crowd.

"What is your name, child?"

"Mirage Temis," I smirk. _That's right, no bleach blonde with a perfect figure for _  
_you this time, District 1. But one thing's for sure, I'm here to win._

Luxe Cressa

I glare at her menacingly, holding the broadsword in my lethal attacking position. She  
sneers back, deftly tossing her platinum locks over her shoulder, preparing for my strike.

"You ready?" I smirk, circling around her.

"You know I am," she replies, holding up her sword and crouching into her  
impenetrable defense position. Well, _nearly_ impenetrable.

I lash out at her, only to hear the loud clash of metal on metal.

"Tell me when we're going to start." she grins evilly.

I smirk, pulling my sword back. "I'm just getting warmed up."

And then we're fighting like maniacs. She quickly moves from defense to offense as  
she viciously swings her sword at me. I casually block all of her strikes with ease.

"Is that all you got?" I yawn, singlehandedly holding her back with my broadsword.

She growls ferociously and swings at me with all of her strength.

_Great_, I think to myself, _I got her right where I want her._ And in the next second, I  
disarm her and have her on the floor, at sword point. She breathes heavily, angrily spitting wisps of hair out of her mouth. Then she starts to laugh.

"You got me again, Luxe." she smiles.

"Great job, sis." I say, pulling her up off the ground.

I glance up at the timer. I had just taken down my badass sister just under thirty  
seconds.

Clara follows my gaze. "Twenty-seven seconds, huh? New record, great job!" She  
doesn't give me any time to thank her before she continues, "but when I win next time,  
it'll be you on the ground crying like a baby because I just beat you and clobbered your  
record."

"Yeah," I smirk, "_next time_."

"Fine," she mutters, "next _next_ time."

"How about never?" I grin as we deftly jump out of the ring.

"I don't know," she smiles, "I'm training every day."

"Yeah," I grin back, "but when I come back from the games, you'll be too terrified to  
take me on."

"I wouldn't say that," Clara sneers, "especially when I volunteer next year."

"Yeah, right. You'll be too scared to."

Her eyes narrow into slits. "Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

She's almost at my throat by the time we reach the exercise equipment.

"Fine." I smirk, throwing my arms up in surrender, "we'll just find out next year."

"Fine," she smiles.

She sashays over to the treadmill and sets it on the highest speed. She keeps up with  
ease, and the look on her face is almost bored.

I wander over to the barbell and set the it for twice my weight. I pick it up easily,  
skillfully using my well-toned arm muscles. I've been training for the games every day  
since I was twelve. No one is as strong, fast, and smart as I am. I wouldn't even have to  
join the careers. They would just hold me back. I'm confident I will win.

An hour later, we're at the reaping. I grin at Clara and saunter off towards the eighteen  
year old section. The sun beats down on my black dress shirt and pants, heating them up  
quickly. But that doesn't matter, I'll be in the air conditioned justice building soon.

The ceremony begins. The escort wobbles over on very pointy looking high heels and  
begins her rant, flashing a brilliant gold set of chompers every time she opens her mouth.

"Now for the ladies," she grins, blinding me once again.

She reaches her hand into the glass bowl and snatches a slip of paper from the top of  
the pile with her claw-like nails.

She unfolds it and clears her throat.

"May I welcome to the stage...Miss Valerie Gol-"

"I volunteer!"

A hand shoots up from within the seventeen year old section, and a girl with uneven  
black hair and freckles on her nose sashays up to the platform. Some Peacekeeper seems  
to mutter something under his breath, and she looks back at him in surprise, saying  
something to him, but the Peacekeeper doesn't say anything else.

The girl mounts the stage confidently, turning to face the audience.

"What is your name, child?" the escort asks, clearly disgusted by her average features.

Here is District 1, we are known for having gorgeous, blonde, tan, curvy tributes, and this  
girl is pale, mediocre, and skinny like a stick. Honestly, I was hoping for a blonde as well.

"Mirage Temis," she says without hesitation. She stares down the audience as if each  
person in the crowd was her enemy.

"And now for the gentlemen." the escort says, gratefully averting her eyes away from  
Mirage.

Here it comes. I wait for my cue.

The escort reaches in the glass bowl and plucks another slip from the top.  
"Mister-"

"I volunteer!" I shout automatically. I smirk as the other careers groan in frustration,  
missing their chances.

I saunter up to the platform and take my place next to Mirage.

"Shake," the escort mutters, clearly annoyed she didn't get to finish reading the slip of  
paper.

I reach over and menacingly grasp Mirage's hand. She glares at me as well. We both  
clearly think we're going to win. But there can be only one victor, and that's me.

Soooooo... waddya think? :)

This stupid document thingy took away all my indentions and italicized words, so I may have missed a few things, sorry!

I hope you enjoyed the first part of my story! R&R!

I will have District 2 up as soon as I get a male tribute and write his reaping.


	6. Tribute List Update & District 2 Reaping

Hey guys! We're soooooo close to being done with submissions! I'm waiting on the District 7 guy (Sarahm011, please send him in soon!), but that doesn't mean we can't move on with reapings! Here is the updated tribute list and the next part of the story:

Tribute List:  
District 1

Female: Mirage Temis (17) by Wisteria22  
Male: Luxe Cressa (18) by Sarahm011

District 2

Female: Marisa "Isa" Perez (18) by The First Maraudette  
Male: Victor Sharpe (15) by Susie C. J

District 3

Female: Katie Channing (12) by LouisVuittonluver  
Male: Jamier Brown (16) by Jammerock2000

District 4

Female: Angel Curry (17) by ThisLil'NinjaStoleYoCookie  
Male: Cliff Laughlin (15) by rOxx11

District 5

Female: Lovely Jackson (12) by ThisLil'NinjaStoleYoCookie  
Male: Kaul Helper (15) by foxfaceshouldhavewon

District 6

Female: Eleanor Cage (17) by thgultimatefan19  
Male: Jessy "Jes" Ladin (16) by stareyed in LA

District 7

Female: Vana Janes (15) by The First Maraudette  
Male: reserved for Sarahm011

District 8

Female: Marie Anne Shadow (17) by BlackRosie  
Male: Drugget Wilson (15) by stareyed in LA

District 9

Female: Eilonwy Heavensway (17) by Lilypotterlovesjames66  
Male: Dante Ramiro (18) by 2xthespeedoflife

District 10

Female: Arianna Golding (14) by Gui-Chi  
Male: Callum McLean (12) by cab839

District 11

Female: Capricorn Ampour (12) by CaPrIcOrN HoNk  
Male: Jared Atom (13) by Jammerock2000

District 12  
Female: Astona Steele (16) by GuardianAngel45  
Male: Thorn Plenty (12) by Gui-Chi

And here are the reapings!

District 2-  
Marisa "Isa" Perez

The sky is just turning pink as we lay out our towels near the lakebed. I pull off  
the short shorts I've been wearing over my swimsuit bottoms and toss them on my towel. Quinn hesitates to do the same, shivering when the fresh, dawn air hits her skin. I can't help but shiver myself as the same early morning breeze makes her hair ripple like golden waves. She looks so beautiful.

I grab her hand and tow her over to the rocks my brother and I usually jump off of.

"C'mon," I say, climbing towards the edge.

"You go first," Quinn says, smiling.

"Ok. If you say so."

I flash her a wide grin right before I launch myself off the rocks into the chilly  
water below. The water ripples like ice against my skin, and I can't help but gasp, but a few seconds later, I sigh as the familiar feeling of being in the water calms me.

"Come in!" I shout to Quinn, who is still cowering on the cliffs. "The water feels  
_so_good!"

"Ok..." Quinn mutters, backing up to give herself a running start. She jumps off  
the rocks, and I can't help but marvel at the way she soars through the air like an angel before neatly splashing in the water beside me.

Quinn comes up gasping. "Isa! You said it felt _warm_!" shrieked, furiously rubbing her arms.

"I said it felt _good_," I smirk, "not _warm_."

Quinn swears under her breath as her teeth chatter quickly.

"Oh, c'mon," I say, wrapping my arms around her, "I'll always be here to warm  
you up."

For the first time in our four year relationship, Quinn shrugs out of my arms,  
rejecting me. I stare at her, completely shocked. Quinn takes one look at my expression and breaks down.

"I'm sorry!" she cries, putting her hands over her face, "I just haven't been myself lately, with the reaping coming and all."

"The reaping?" I ask, surprised. I always thought she didn't care about the games, her carefree imagination wandering elsewhere while she deftly tied knots in the net station of the academy.

"Yes," she sniffs, "I've always been so terrified that it would be me. That I would have to be in the games. I don't want to die. I don't want to leave home. I don't want to leave you."

"Quinn," I say, being as serious as I can. "When we were fourteen and training at the academy, all of the other girls giggled and gossiped about that big buff guy who never missed a target with his knives."

"You mean Clive Anderson?" Quinn laughed. "He's just about as smart as a  
brick!"

"Exactly," I say. "I didn't care for him much. He wasn't good enough for me. And do you know who I saw brilliantly tying knots in the knots station?"

"Me?" Quinn asks shyly.

"Yep," I grin, lightly tapping her nose. "And right then and there, I wanted you to be my best friend."

"And we did become best friends!" Quinn smiles.

"Yes," I say, my tone becoming more serious. "And do you remember our first  
kiss?"

Quinn nods sincerely. "How could I?"

"I was scared," I admit, "that you would be freaked out that I loved you."

"But I wasn't," Quinn smiles, "because I loved you too."

"And do you know what I pledged to myself to do?"

"What?"

I stare deep into her eyes. "Protect you at all costs. And if it comes to that,  
volunteer in your place as tribute."

Quinn's eyes widen in fear. "No! But what if I get picked!"

"I was kidding," I say, smirking. "I mean, think about it Quinn, every girl's name in the whole entire district is in that bowl. What are the chances of you getting picked?"

Quinn tries to do the math in her head, but then gives up. "I don't know," she  
smiles, "there are too many girls in District 2 to count."

"See?" I say, swimming closer to her and putting my arms back around her.  
"There's nothing to be afraid of."

"I guess you're right, there really is nothing to be afraid of," she sighs. "Thank  
you."

"You're welcome," I smirk. "Now for the payment of my services..."

Now it's Quinn's turn to smirk. "I know just how to repay you."

Her eyes flutter shut as she slowly leans in...

"SEE? LOOK! THEY'RE ABOUT TO KISS!"

Quinn and I quickly draw away from each other as a gang of teenagers from my neighborhood start to make annoying kissing sounds.

"Who the _heck_are you!" I scream at them, furious at them for ruining our moment and for making fun of us.

"Oh, don't let us stop you," one of them drawls. "We're just here to see the lesbian show!"

I screech and storm out of the water. I grab my trident from its hiding place in the rocks and point it menacingly at the gang. "_Get out of my yard_." I spit out at them.

The leader of the gang pulls a knife. "I don't think so."

Oh, a challenge. I see.

"Isa, no!" Quinn shouts from in the water.

"Shut up, lesbian."

I shriek and charge at the leader, who skillfully ducks under my trident and grabs me. He chuckles as he holds his knife at my throat.

There's a loud thudding noise, and the gang leader slumps to the ground behind me. I turn around and see my brother, Apollo, his fists raised.

"Are you crazy?" he gapes at me.

I shrug. Sorry, I mouth.

Apollo glares at me one last time and then turns to the rest of the gang.

"Scram," he says, holding up his fists.

They do exactly as he says, grabbing their unconscious leader and dragging him out of our yard behind them.

Immediately after they've left, Quinn comes rushing up to me.

"Are you ok?" she says, hugging me tightly.

"I'm fine," I assure her, stroking her sopping wet hair.

My brother, who is fine with our relationship, clears his throat. "Mom says it's  
time to get ready."

"Thanks," I say, taking Quinn by the hand. We head up to the house together. She stayed the night last night, so her reaping outfit is here.

"What was that yelling I heard?" my mother asks as we enter. "And why are you two all wet? Off the carpet!"

Stepping off the mat, I reply. "Quinn and I were swimming when some  
neighborhood gang started attacking us. Apollo came and saved us."

Uh, oh, here comes momma bear. Mom seethed, and her face turned as red as her hair.

"Who attacked you?" she managed to say calmly through her anger.

"One of the neighborhood gangs," Quinn spoke up. "I see them hanging out at the Osborne's house a lot."

"Well," Mom spat, violently flipping a pancake, "next time I see them, they will  
know not to mess with you two again."

I nudge Quinn and we head to my room silently. We quietly pass my father in his study, where he is threading a hook onto his fishing pole.

My grandparents were originally from District 4. They once provided shelter and food for the soldiers of the Rebellion. When all of the other districts fell, my grandparents fled to District 2, the only district not against the Capitol. They settled down and had my father, acting as normal citizens from 2, but they taught my father all of the traditions of District 4, and then my father taught me these things. He taught me how to swim, fish, and wield a trident like a madman.

Ever since the Rebellion, my family has been strictly anti-Capitol. And having to  
watch the Hunger Games every year is heartbreaking for my family. I think someone really needs to teach that Snow guy a lesson.

We walk into my aqua painted bedroom, and I sigh and collapse on the bed. I'm not really shaken by the gang attack, because it happens a lot. I'm always teased for my sexuality, but I think this is the first time Quinn has had it full blast. She quietly sinks down on my bed beside me, slightly trembling.

"Hey," I say, sitting up alongside her, "are you ok?"

"Yeah," she replies shakily, "I'm just a little shaken up about today. I mean the  
reapings and the gang attack..." she trails off.

"We already talked about the reapings," I say sternly. "And our relationship is  
none of those people's business. Our love should only remain between us."

She smiles, taking my hands. "What would I do without you?"

"I don't know," I admit, smirking.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," she says, a shy smile slowly spreading across her face. "I still need to repay you for today." She leans in, her mouth slightly parted.

I giggle, placing a finger on her lips. "Save it for tonight," I smile, "for after the  
reapings, when we're safe and sound. When our names don't get drawn."

"Ok," she leans back, her tone slightly disappointed.

I grab my reaping outfit and prance for the door. "Don't be sad," I smirk, "I said to save it for tonight."

I quickly change in the bathroom, pulling on my blue blouse and black skirt. I  
let my hair flow out in the way that I knew drove Quinn crazy.

"Ready?" my mom calls. "We have to get going!"

"Ok!" I say, unlocking the door of the bathroom and stepping out. Quinn is  
waiting for me, wearing a cute pink dress.

"Oh," I say, eyeing her up and down, "don't you look delicious."

She giggles and slightly smirks when I go in for a kiss. "Ah, ah, ah," she laughs, ducking out of the way playfully, "save it for tonight."

"Right," I smile, grabbing her hand in mine, "let's go."

Everyone stares at us as we arrive to the square, holding hands.

"Don't mind them," I mutter to Quinn, who is eyeing the onlookers uneasily. She eventually straightens up and gains more confidence as we near the eighteen year old section. We stand off to the side from the other girls, who are now giggling as Clive Anderson tried to get into his age section, of which he took up about a third of the space of.

The ceremony begins as Clive is still trying to get into his roped off area. The  
shrieking giggles of the girls next to us blocks out most of the first part of the ceremony, and when the Capitol escort is walking over to the glass bowls, there is a loud commotion and Clive falls over into his section, falling on and probably squishing about six other boys. The Capitol escort makes a huge effort to speak above the noise as she reads the slip of paper.

"AND OUR-"

"Get off of me, Clive!"

"LUCKY LADY-"

"You're killing me!"

"SHALL BE-"

"Huh?" Clive mumbles, completely unaware of the people crushed beneath him.

"MISS QUINN REESE!"

Quinn and I had been laughing the whole time, but now there is an abrupt silence. I glance, horrified, at my girlfriend, who has stiffened up and turned pale. Without a glance back at me, she lets go of my hand and starts to walk slowly up to the platform.

No! This can't be happening! Out of the thousands of slips of paper in that  
bowl...she isn't trained! She can't kill! It would kill her! I have to do something! I have to...

"Volunteer!" I scream, finishing my thought out loud. "I volunteer!"

Quinn whips around, pushing through the Peacekeepers. "No! Isa, you can't! You said you were kidding!" She latches onto my arm.

"But I wasn't," I say, shrugging out of her grasp. "And now I will do what I  
promised to myself."

"No!" Quinn cries, struggling against the Peacekeepers that drag her back.

I mount the stage, expressionless. I walk over next to the escort and look out into the crowd. My parents, Apollo, and Quinn are crying, sobbing openly. I try my hardest to keep a serious expression. I must stay strong. I remind myself, until the very end.

Victor Sharpe

I stare up into the sky at the clouds. As I watch, they shift, move, and change  
shape, as well as color. In one second you could see a tree, and in the next second the cloud could shift, ending up looking more like a dog. I just love clouds. They're never the  
same, they're always...different. Never the same as another.

I can relate to clouds. I'm different, I know. I'm tall, muscular, and intimidating, but if you just stopped and looked for a few minutes, you could see much more. If you just waited and watched instead of running away from me, you could see my limp. If you just stopped and looked, you could see I act nothing like the way I may seem.

It seems as if everyone else in this district can't relate to the clouds. Everyone's the same: they're all Capitol loving clones who start training for the Hunger Games at a very young age and then continue to pass down the tradition to their own kids...and grandkids...and great-grandkids. No one's different. They're all one demential.

As I sit in the park, I see the careers practicing throwing spears, engaging in hand to hand combat, and sprinting around like maniacs. This is all they've been taught to do. They don't do anything else. They should stop to look at the beauty of the clouds, seeing the uniqueness of each one, and maybe realizing that they don't have to follow tradition. They can be different...like me.

Just then, a little, white ball of fluff comes bounding up to me, whimpering in fear. Close behind her is a tall, toned career, spear raised in attack position.

"Come here, little mutt," he sneers, "come here to be skewered."

"Hey!" I shout, pushing the spear away, "this is my dog!"

The guy growls, "yeah? Then you better get used to having a dog that's shish-kabob, because that's what happens to whoever gets in the middle of my training!"

"Stop it!" I shout, pushing the spear away again.

He sneers, "fine, but I better not see that thing again!" And he stalks off, shoving all the other careers out of the way as he goes, causing several rude shouts and threats.

They're all the same. They're not taught to love, they're taught to kill.

I rearrange my dog in my arms. "You ok, Sun?" I ask. She wags her tail and licks my nose in reply. Gosh, she's the only one who seems to understand me, even though she can't talk. Even though I named her Sun, she's like my own little cloud sent down from the sky. She's different too. She only has three legs.

"Victor!"

"Over here!" I call, turning to look at my mother.

"Oh, there you are," she sighs. "Every time we come to this park, we never find you in the same place twice. Are you seriously wearing that to the reaping?"

I glance down at my green button down and brown corduroys. Nothing seems to be wrong with them. "Yeah," I say, a little confused.

My mother groans in frustration, asking me something else to get her mind off my outfit. "Why aren't you career training?"

I shrug. "I guess I don't really feel like it."

"But, honey!" she cries, completely appalled by my response, "if you're going to volunteer someday, you have to train."

"Mother," I say as seriously as I can, "I will never volunteer for the Hunger Games."

She chuckles. "I was like that too when I was your age, but when I turned eighteen, I was so eager to volunteer! To bad that Mitzi Heavensburg volunteered first..." she mutters, trailing off, "...she deserved the death she got...Ah, well, be ready to go to the reapings in ten minutes, my little victor!"

I sigh, watching her wander off to watch the careers train. She's just like everybody else. She wants to chose my fate, they all do.

My gaze wanders to a little boy sitting with his mother on a bench. He can't be more than twelve. _It must be so nice still having his innocence_, I think to myself,_ so young, free, and able to do whatever you want._

Just then, his mother starts talking to him. I try to make out what she says, but I can't. The boy nods and stands up determinedly, he wanders over to the spear throwing station. He picks up a spear bigger than him and attempts to hit a target. It misses by a long shot. He looks back at his mother, who shakes her head. The boy's face twists into an expression of sadness and shame.

I feel bad for him.

A little while later, we're at the reaping. I unwillingly step into the fifteen year old section, where I know my expectant mother will be watching me like a hawk.

As the ceremony begins, some overly muscled eighteen year old is still trying to get into his roped off section, causing a huge disturbance. The Capitol escort is clearly irritated, trying to talk over the commotion, but even that doesn't work. And when it seems that things couldn't get any worse for the escort, when she's walking over to the glass bowls, the guy manages to fall over on some people, causing an even bigger disruption. She reads the slip of paper she drew out of the girl's bowl as loudly as she possibly can.

"AND OUR-"

"Get off of me, Clive!"

"LUCKY LADY-"

"You're killing me!"

"SHALL BE-"

"Huh?"

"MISS QUINN REESE!"

A scared looking girl with dirty blonde hair and a pink dress slowly wanders out of the eighteen year old section. "Volunteer!" someone suddenly shouts from around the same area as the other girl. A girl with short brown hair runs out of the same section, putting herself in front of the other girl. The blonde grasps her arm, trying to dissuade her out of volunteering, but the other girl just shrugs out of the blonde's grip. She strongly mounts the stage and takes her place.

"What is your name, my dear?" the escort asks, clearly relieved there is no more noise.

"Marisa Perez," she says with no emotion. There is a loud sob from the blonde she rescued.

The escort doesn't dwell on her for too long, promptly turning on her giant heels as soon as Marisa answers.

"And now for our lucky gentleman," she grins broadly, finally able to finish a sentence.

As she draws out a slip of paper, I start praying. _Please let it not be me...please let it not be me...please, please, please..._

"Carter Langbury."

I sigh in relief, finally being able to exhale. I curiously glance over to the aisle to see who got picked.

My heart drops. It's the little boy from the park. He starts to cry as he slowly wanders up the center. He looks so frail and weak. I glance back and find his mother in the crowd. She looks almost smug.

I can't take this. "I volunteer!" I shout for little Carter. I limp out to the center of the aisle. "I volunteer!"

Carter looks at me thankfully. I take his place, mounting the steps. I can feel the crowd's eyes on my limp. Whatever, I'm not perfect. At least I'm not a carbon copy of everybody else.

I slowly make my way to center stage. The escort looks disgusted, eyeing my leg as if it's some hideous creature. I know they must be used to perfection in the Capitol.

"What is your name?" she asks.

"Victor Sharpe," I answer determinedly.

"Shake," she says, promptly turning away.

I look at Marisa and gently shake her hand. The look in her eyes says she wants to win. I already know I won't make it. I can't kill anything! I'll try to last as long as I can.

So...waddya think? :P R&R

(P.S. If you aren't happy with any of my language usage, contact me immediately!)


	7. District 3 Reapings

Hey guys! I'm here with the District 3 reapings! I already had them done, so I decided to wait a while before I posted again.

I'm going to stop posting tribute lists for now, but when I recieve that District 7 boy (Sarahm011!) I'll let you know.

I'm so sorry I forgot! I didn't remember to congratulate the District 2 submitors. So...

Marisa "Isa" Perez by The First Mauradette

and

Victor Sharpe by Susie C. J (now SusieCJ)

And now District 3...

Katie Channing by LouisVuittonluver

and

Jamier Brown by Jammerock2000

Yay! Onto the reapings!

District 3-  
Katie Channing

"Katie, sweetheart, it's time to wake up." I flutter my long lashes and open my big blue eyes.

I then smile sweetly at the orphanage lady and coo, "Thank you so much for waking me up, Miss Ferrel. Isn't today such a beautiful day?"

Miss Ferrel smiles down, "How did you become such a dear when such awful things happened to you?"

"I always try to stay on the bright side of things."

Miss Ferrel smiles wider. "Everyone should. Now it's time to get up. We need to be in the square in one hour." She then kisses the top of my head I bat my lashes.

"Thank you, Miss Ferrel." I wait until I can hear her footsteps on the stairs and then I can wipe off the disgusting kiss and scowl. Ew! How do I ever keep up this sweet little girl act? That's not at all what I'm like.

I reach under my pillow and pull out my knife. I've had it ever since I came to this miserable place. One of my unfortunate roommates found it once, and threatened to tell, so I had to end her. Pathetic really, how she tried to fight back. I finger the blade, chuckling to myself. No one fights back against me.

I quietly slip my knife back under my pillow and roll out of bed. I cringe when I see the ugly, white hand-me-down dress Miss Ferrel laid out for me. Everything she gives me to wear is so cutesy it makes me sick. I pull it on anyway and scowl at how much it poofs out, making me look like discolored cotton candy. Disgusting.

I pull on the cute little white sandals with tiny heels she also set out for me. They show off the scorch marks on my ankles. Everyone in this orphanage thinks I survived the fire, but that's not what happened.

I grab my white ribbon on the bedside desk. It has scorch marks on it too. It was one of the many things I had time to grab on my way out of my burning house. I tie it in my hair so my hair is in that half up, half down style everyone thinks is darling.

I quietly slip down the stairs to the kitchen. I pause when I hear voices. "...made it out! With only those scorch marks on her feet and that adorable ribbon. Her parents and her little sister didn't make it though, sad. She was laughing hysterically when she finally stumbled onto the front steps of this place. Poor thing, must have been mentally traumatized. She is truly the sweetest girl in this entire orphanage even though she's been through so much..."

I smirk. That's exactly what I wanted to hear. If I can keep up this sweet little girl image, no one will ever suspect it was I who set fire to my own house, killing my family.

I wander into the kitchen, rubbing my eyes. "What's for breakfast?" It has just the right effect.

The orphanage ladies go "Awww..." and Miss Ferrel is looking around with that I told you so look on her face.

"We're having oatmeal...again," the cook says, dropping the sloppy mess into my bowl. "Sorry, child."

"Oatmeal?" I say with mock excitement on my face. "Yummy!" I grab a spoon and sit at the only empty table in the dining room. The orphans don't necessarily buy the "cute girl" act, but I don't need their approval. I don't need anyone sitting next to me. I don't need any friends.

"Hi, Katie!" A girl named Winny who thinks she's my friend tries to sit down at the table. I scowl at her, but she ignores it. "So, reaping day, my first and yours too! How do you think it will go? Well, I think..."

It takes all my strength not to strangle her.

I smile sweetly. "Winny?"

She stops her rambling and looks at me earnestly. "Yes?"

I look off into the distance. "Well, you see Winny, I kinda want to be alone today."

She looks hurt. "Why?"

"Well," I say, milking it as much as possible, "I don't know if you know, but every year on reaping day, I walk to my old house, which burned down a long time ago. I just want to be alone so I don't spread my grief to you. You're such a happy person. I would hate for me to make you sad."

"Oh," Winny says, quickly standing up. "I see. I'm so sorry." She walks away and quickly joins another table that accepts her immediately.

I start eating my disgusting oatmeal, knowing that I'm being watched by the orphanage ladies. As I try to keep down the awful stuff as much as I can, I hear Miss Ferrel whisper, "See? So sweet."

I smirk into my spoon.

I leave about five minutes before all the other orphans. I put on my jacket and bid Miss Ferrel a sweet "Farewell for now."

I hear her mutter to another orphanage lady, "She does this every year. She goes and visits the site of her old home every reaping day. Isn't that so brave?"

This is true. I do visit my old house every reaping day. But I don't go there to mourn.

As soon as I walk up to the house, I check to see if anyone is on the street. No one is. No one ever is. I look at the wreckage of my house and let my emotions go. I laugh my head off.

I used to live in a decent house with parents who loved me and a little sister that looked up at me as a role model. That's not at all what I wanted. I played with knives in the kitchen. I constantly terrorized my little sister. I never listened to authority. I became the child no living parent would want to have.

But neither my parents nor my little sister ever was afraid of me. One day I did possibly the most brilliant thing possible. I grabbed a burning oil lamp from the table and held it up for my whole family to see.

"Say you're afraid of me or burn into oblivion." There was a long pause. I smirked triumphantly, thinking I had finally knocked some common sense into their heads.

That's when they started laughing.

"What?" I cried, "Why are you laughing?"

"You are so funny!" my sister squealed.

"No!" I screeched, "I'm serious!"

But they kept laughing. My anger burned inside me like the flaming kerosene of that lamp. I let out a huge scream and smashed it on the ground.  
Flames billowed up quickly.

I laughed hysterically, locking the doors to the parlor. My parents' and little sister's laughs turned into screaming. They banged on the door, but their efforts were useless. I cackled, watching the smoke fume from the crack under the door.

Then I ran upstairs to grab some things I would take with me to the orphanage. I was positive I would become an orphan. There was no way they could escape. I grabbed my knife, my ribbon, and some clothes.

When I made it downstairs, I realized that the fire had spread a lot more quickly than I thought. The flames were dancing around the bottom of the stairs, angrily eating them up. I jumped from a few steps up right into the fire. I screamed as the flames licked my ankles raw, but I pushed on towards the door.

I pushed out of the door laughing my head off. I didn't even care if my ankles scorched raw or my favorite ribbon was burnt, I had finished it. I walked down the street, singing and laughing right up to the orphanage. They thought I was mentally traumatized, but I wasn't.

I finish laughing at my house with a big "HA!" and then start walking towards the square. A big crowd was gathered, so I quickly composed myself and put back on my adorable face.

I quickly find Miss Ferrel. "Where do I stand?" I ask sweetly.

She smiles. "Right over there in the twelve year old section."

"Thank you."

I take my place just as the ceremony is starting. The escort hobbles up to the microphone wearing ginormous platform shoes. She smiles awkwardly, looking more like a clown than anything.

"Happy Hunger Games!" She says shakily. It's clear this is her first time.

I block out all of her incessant rambling, picking at the beading on my dress. It's just so awful.

"Now for the ladies!"

I keep picking at the beading, managing to pluck a few off.

"May I welcome up to the stage..."

I chuckle as she accidentally grabs a clump of slips and they all go flying. She manages to get one out of the bunch.

"Miss Katie Channing!"

My smile disappears as I put on a terrified face. Inside, I'm ecstatic. Me? Awesome. It's slaughter time.

I am escorted up to the stage by some peacekeepers.

I look over the crowd with my fake trembling knees. I see Miss Ferrel, who looks horrified, Winny, sobbing her eyes out, and all the other pathetic people in my district. Soon they will fear me.

Jamier Brown

Even in the early morning, our meat shop is always bustling with activity. I love to hear the chopping of my dad's cleaver, the slapping of meat on the counter, and the soft trotting of feet on the wooden shop floor. These are the sounds I wake up to every morning. This morning, the butcher shop is silent. That's what makes me wake up.

It's reaping day. I roll out of bed, stretching and yawning. I've already laid out my clothes for today. It's pretty much my normal ensemble. I don't see why people dress up for the reapings. Just to stand there for around thirty minutes, watching someone leave to be slaughtered, and then coming home, it's pretty much pointless.

I quietly slip on my black t-shirt, jeans, and my climbing shoes. I have an hour or two before the reapings, so I figured I could climb the cliff behind our house for a while. I then quietly make my way down the stairs, carefully avoiding the creaky steps I've avoided many times before.

On a nice day like this, I often slip out and climb our cliff or kick around a soccer ball early in the morning. The air outside today is chilly, so right before I step outside I slip on my light jacket.

The cliff looms over our house at about one hundred fifty feet. It is the border of District 3. It's pretty much illegal to climb it, but no one ever cares.

I situate myself at the bottom and stare right up to the top. I've never made it to the top before, but I've pushed myself to climb higher every time.

I grab the first ledge, slightly worn by my grip, and push up. My foot automatically goes to the ledge right beneath it. I've climbed this cliff so many times I could climb this mountain in my sleep.I start out slow since I've just woken up, but soon my adrenaline is pumping and blood is pounding in my head.

I pant heavily and stop for a break. I look down and am amazed by my progress. I look up and see excitedly that I only have about fifty feet to go. Suddenly, my stamina is back and I'm climbing as fast as I can. _Gotta make it to the top...Gotta make it to the top...Gotta make it to the top._

Forty feet, thirty feet, twenty feet. I am flying. _Gotta make it...ten feet...Gotta-_

"Jamier Brown!" _Oh, crap._

I look down to the world below. There she is, bathrobe and all.

"Jamier Brown, are you climbing that death trap again?"

"Yes, Ma."

"You come right down here this instant, young man."

I look anxiously to the top of the cliff. So close, yet so far away. "Ma, I'm so close to the top. Can't I go a couple more feet?"

"Jamier! I am already seconds from having a heart attack! Come down this instant!"

I gaze sadly back to Earth. "Yes, Ma."

When I make it down, I jump the last ten feet off, and Ma gasps.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," she says, taking me into her arms, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." After a while, she composes herself and sighs. "Well, breakfast is ready. Come and get it."

I follow Ma inside. My father and little sister are already sitting at the table.  
My sister, Kye, giggles. "I heard Momma yelling at you. Ha ha, you got in trouble!"

"Not as much trouble you're going to be in right now," I smile, picking her up out of her chair. I find that weak spot right in the middle of her stomach, and she squeals.

"Stop that!" she screeches, giggling and squirming in my grasp.I finally let her go and watch her scamper over to hide behind Pa.

"Eggs and bacon!" Ma says, placing the dishes on the table. "Nice and hot!"

"Thank you, Lisa," my father says as we all dive in. "This is great."

"Well," she replies, smiling, "it is a special occasion."

A special occasion indeed. Reaping day is probably the last on my "special days list."

Ma glances at the clock. "Oh! Time to go to the square! Finish up!"

In a matter of minutes we are out the door, walking down the street. People stare at us as we calmly trod towards the square. Our chocolate skin color is uncommon in District 3. A great percentage of our population is a bunch of pale nerds who would rather play video games than go outside. You could say we stand out in a crowd. I don't mind though.

Right now we are walking down a street that will forever be etched in my mind. I shudder when we pass the corner. There is still dried blood on the sidewalk.

Six years ago, when I was ten, I was out playing soccer with some friends of mine. When I was walking home down this street, I heard some yelling. I quickly hid behind a lamppost and watched as three clearly drunk men argued with five peacekeepers. The fighting only got worse and worse. Soon, they had all pulled out guns, threatening to use them.

Suddenly, the first shot rang out. A peacekeeper slumped over on the sidewalk, blood soiling his spotless white uniform. Pandemonium erupted as a firing free for all started. I watched, terrified, as two more men eventually fell. I ran all the way home that night, crying out for my parents.

The next day, the bodies were gone and most of the blood was cleaned, except for one tiny spot of blood from that first dead peacekeeper. This memory haunts me quite often.

Suddenly, off in the distance, I hear some crazy person laughing their head off. It doesn't sound like some of those crazy beggars on the streets. It actually sounds like a young girl. I look at my parents to see if they heard, but it doesn't look like they did.

The ceremony is just starting as we arrive in the square. I quietly slip into the sixteen year old section and wave to my parents.

"Now for the ladies. May I welcome to the stage..."

I look up just in time to see the escort fumble with a bunch of paper slips, which go flying in the air. An amused chuckle goes through the crowd, but it quickly ends as the escort clears her throat.

"Miss Katie Channing."

A twelve year old girl mounts the stage, terrified and trembling all over. I feel bad for her. She looks so poor and defenseless. I hope her death isn't painful.

"And now for the gentlemen."

The escort doesn't dwell on the adorable little girl for too long. She deftly plucks a piece of paper from the boy ball, much differently from the way she did it last time.

"May I welcome to the stage... Mr. Jamier Brown!"

Me? I'm shocked. I slowly exit my section and walk down the aisle. I hear a familiar sob. I look back and see both my parents crying. They're scared. I am too, but I try not to show it. Someone has to be brave.

I mount the stage and shake the hand of Katie Channing. Her small hand trembles in my grasp, and she looks up at me, her eyes terrified.

I give her a look that says,_ I know, I'm scared too._

Like it? R&R

Katie Channing is one of my many sadistic, bloodthirsty, completely crazy tributes. (Most of them are twelve... :P)

Hope you enjoyed it!


	8. District 4 Reapings

Hi guys!

I can't belive how quickly I am getting these reapings done! I mean, I already had a few done, but thanks to you guys, my artistic inspiration has no end in writing this! Thank you!

I am here today with the District 4 reapings!

Thanks to:

Angel Curry by ThisLil'NinjaStoleYoCookie

and

Cliff Laughlin by rOxx11

Here they are!

District 4  
Angel Curry  
The hot sun beats down on my back, and every wave tosses my little fishing boat over and over. I grab a mass of woven ropes and toss them into the sea. Sitting down, I watch the bright orange buoy drift along, keeping the net afloat.

This boat has felt one person short for many years.

This boat, the _Lily_, belonged to my father. He named it after my mother, before she became angry. He came out in his boat every morning. I remember watching him from the beach when I was young, tossing and pulling up nets like some rhythmic dance.

Finally, when I was five, he let me come along on his little fishing trips. He fashioned me a rod, and we sat for hours, listening to the beautiful sounds of the ocean. We caught huge amounts of fish. We would eat like kings night after night. The unlimited love my father gave to me seemed to fill up the void my mother left empty.

Then one day, my dad just died. That's when all the fish left. I couldn't catch a single thing, even when I tried my hardest. Life at home got worse too. Mom was drunk every night, and she would scream and hit me. Even though I was young, I allowed myself to toughen up like a rock. I kept all my emotions inside.

That's how I became so explosive. When I was seven, I lashed out at a little boy for stepping on my sand castle at the beach. I let all my emotions fly out. I screamed, clawed, and cried. The wall I built up crumbled down. I think I might have mentally traumatized that boy, but I know he forgave me, because now he's my best friend.

Felix McLean was that boy's name. After our little incident on the beach, he taught me how to deal with the treatment I got at home. He taught me how life isn't fair. Instead of exploding, and letting all that bad energy out at once, I let it out a little bit at a time. Eventually, I found an outlet for all that bad energy. I let it all fly away on the ocean breeze when I'm fishing.

Ever since that day on the beach, I've had a huge crush on Felix. He just...gets me. He cheers me up when I'm sad, and can make me feel like I'm on top of the world sometimes. I'm not sure of his feelings for me, but swear I'll tell him someday. I look out towards the beach. Someday...

Suddenly, my eyes catch on a silhouette on the beach. Even though I'm hundreds of feet from sure, I am absolutely positive of who it is.

"Felix!" I cry, waving my arms in the air.

He shouts something back, but I can't make it out. He makes big motions with his arms, pointing to his wrist.

I check my watch and cringe. _Oh, crud. I'm late._

"I'll be there in a minute!" I shout, throwing the anchor of my boat into the water. Without a second thought, I dive into the water, swimming for shore as fast as I can.

Felix is still there when I slosh out of the water.

"Finally," he says, smirking.

"Oh, shut up," I smile, shoving him.

"You better get ready. The reapings start soon."

"Ok," I say, starting up to the house, "I'll meet you out front."

As soon as I step inside, my nose wrinkles. The strong scent of alcohol lingers in the air. Bottles litter the floor. My mother is passed out on the couch. At least it's better than when she's awake.

I quietly sneak into my room, pulling on my nice dress shirt and slacks. Since there's no time, I simply leave my hair up in the dripping wet topknot I fashioned this morning.

I still hear my mother snoring loudly from the other room. Good, I think to myself. I could do without the violent banshee of a mother I have this morning.

I quietly tiptoe into the kitchen, grabbing a roll from the pantry. I silently sneak towards the door. _Step...step...step...creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaak ..._

I wince when I hear the noise. And then I wince from the absence of another noise. My mother has woken up.

"Angel!"

I sigh. "What, Mom?"

"What did I say about making a racket when I'm asleep?"

I roll my eyes. "To not to."

Bedhead and bathrobe, my mother lumbers into the hallway.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To the reapings."

"Did you ever think of telling me first?"

"Well, _Mom_," I say, putting my hands on my hips, "you were _sleeping_, and I clearly remember what you said _not to do_ when you're sleeping."

"Don't you give me that sass of yours," Mom says, grabbing my wrist tightly. "This is my house, but I'm letting that sorry butt of yours stay here because of your dumb old father. If I would've had my way," she says, her voice drawling, "you would have been sent anywhere but here."

"You leave Dad out of this!" I scream, my temper rising.

"He's the one that made you in the first place!" she screeched. "And then he had to go drop dead, leaving you in my care! Well, let me tell you, I don't goddamn care about your father!"

"You just shut up!" I shriek, jerking my wrist out of her grasp. "He probably 'dropped dead' because he had to see that ugly face of yours every morning!"

Mom makes a noise of a dying cat and draws her hand back. She strikes me right across the face. I don't cower back. Instead I glare at her one last time and run out the door.

Tears stream down my face as I run down the front path. I can't take it anymore! I have to get away from her! I wanna be with Dad! I just want to die!

As is by magic, the only person who can comfort me is there, and I rush into his arms.

"I heard everything," he says soothingly.

"Oh, Felix," I moan, crying into his jacket, "I just wish I could die."

He looks at me, alarmed. "You don't mean that, do you?"

"I don't know! Everything's just so awful now a days! I'm so confused!"

"Shhh," he says, "let's just start walking to the reaping. Try to forget about the whole thing."

I manage to compose myself by the time we get to the square. As soon as I step into the seventeen year old section, my best friend Summer is by my side.

"You got a wet spot on your shirt," she smirks, pointing at my shoulder.

"Uh, well, yeah. I just got a shower." I lied.

"Where?" she says, holding her nose. "In a seafood market? Girl, you smell!"

We both laugh at her joke, but we're soon silenced by the starting 's the same song and dance from all five years before, so I don't really pay attention to it. Dark days...yada yada...Panem...blah, blah, blah...43rd Hunger Games!

"And now for the ladies."

The crazily dressed Capitol escort is making her way over to the giant glass balls in god-knows-how-high heels. Something makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up, and I turn around to see what it is.

"And our lucky lady shall be..."

I see my drunken mother in the crowd of latecomers. A bottle of alcohol drips in one of her hands. Her bloodshot eyes bore right back into mine.

"Miss Scarlett Flounder!"

My mother glares at me. The look is her eyes is of pure hatred. I make up my mind in an instant. I can't take this anymore. I know what I must do.

"I volunteer!"

Call it suicide.

Cliff Laughlin

I spit strands of my long, black hair out of my face in annoyance. Why does it have to be so long? _Oh, yeah, we can't even afford a goddamned haircut!_

Usually, I would hack it off with anything sharp I could find, a rusty knife, a pair of broken scissors, or even a sharp ended shell, but I don't have time for that now. I have to collect all the supplies my brother and mother will need.

I crouch down in position behind some crates. As usual, the bombastic bread seller is too busy yelling about how fresh his loaves are and how you won't find quality like this anywhere else, giving me a chance to nab two small loaves of bread and scamper off before anyone notices.

This is how I've been living for years. Stealing, begging, and scavenging. There's no end to the circle. I'm the only one who can help my family.

I slip into a small alcove between two buildings and review today's find. Two loaves of bread, one half eaten fish from the garbage, a small bowl of chunky soup I bought with my work money, and some mollusks I found on the beach. I sigh. With the amount of food I've gathered over the last few days, my mother and brother won't even last a week. But there's no time! The reaping is today!

I slowly make my way back to our small shack on the poorer side of District 4. It's not like we can afford any better. I'm the only one keeping our family barely afloat. I work almost all day every day trying to provide for my mother and brother, but even with all my hard work, we go to bed almost every night with hunger pains on our stomachs.

Eight years ago, my father died in a fire. He used to work for a big fishing company, sent out each day on a huge iron ship to catch load after load of fish. One day, the huge ship's gas supply ignited, setting the boat ablaze. My father didn't escape.

He had been our lifeline, and now a seven year old boy, his baby brother, and his mother, who was in a depression, were forced to fend for themselves. Just two years later, Alec got sick. He's never left the bed at home since then. He's eight now and still very ill. My mother had issues with depression for a long time. The death of my father shook her up, causing the symptoms to come back. Now I'm really worried she might try to commit suicide.

"Hey," I whisper quietly, slowly opening the door. "I have food."

"Cliff," Alec's raspy voice weakly answers.

My mother, who is lying on her bed facing the wall, doesn't answer, as usual.

I silently make my way over to my brother's bed. I unwrap my findings and offer him the soup. He gratefully reaches out, his shaking arms to weak to reach all the way. I place the soup in his lap, handing him the spoon I nicked for him. Then I split one of the loaves of bread and place one half in my brother's lap, and going over to my mother, place the other half on the table, which was squashed next to her bed.

"Make sure she eats," I say to Alec.

"Okay," Alec nods weakly.

I take the rest of the food to the cupboard. I've stocked up a reasonable amount of food, and if they are resourceful, they can last a while.

"Alright," I walk over to Alec. "Remember, the food in is the pantry, and you can get water from the pump out back. Make sure Mom feeds you three times a day, and drink a lot of water. Keep an eye on Mom," I remind him, "she might get worse after I leave, so make sure she doesn't try anything."

"I will," he smiles. "Try and come back, will you?"

"I'll do my best." I place my hand gently on his head. "Bye."

"Bye," he mutters, his tired eyelids fluttering shut.

It takes a lot of strength to walk out of my house, possibly for the last time.

When I reach the square, I have second thoughts. _Maybe I should go back to them_. I think, looking back over my shoulder. _No, I remind myself, you have to do this, for Alec, and for Mom._

I enter my section along with all the other fifteen year old boys. Everyone seems to be staring at me. My grey shirt and kaki shorts are dirty, and my too-long hair dangles in my face, hiding my eyes.

No one really knows me. I'm that mysterious kid who's hiding in the shadows. Maybe if they got to know me, they would understand. There's only one person who acts as if I'm strange.

Her name is Kate. I look at her over in her section, directly parallel to mine. She's really pretty, and she doesn't act as if I don't exist. She's the only one who's acted as a friend to me...ever.

The ceremony is starting, and the escort begins her speech. She looks quite ridiculous, almost as if she went swimming in seaweed. Long, dark green fringe adorns her outfit.

"And now for the ladies."

Her fringe sways as she wobbles over to the glass bowls. She plucks a slip of paper out of the girls' ball and opens it deftly with her letter opener-like nails.

"And our lucky lady shall be...Miss Scarlett Flounder!"

"I volunteer!"

A girl with dirty blonde hair runs out of the seventeen year old section, presenting herself to the escort. She quickly makes her way up to the stage and takes her place before she can change her mind.

"What is your name, dear?"

"Angel Curry." The girl says quickly.

"Okay," the escort mutters, a little repulsed by the girl. "And now, for the boys," she says, making her over to the boy's glass bowl. "And our lucky gentleman will be...Mister Hugo Carp!"

"I volunteer!" I shout. I mount the stage, taking my place next to Angel.

"What is your name?" the escort asks.

"Cliff Laughlin."

"Shake hands," the escort says, eager to wrap this up.

I shake hands with Angel, grasping her own strong hand in mine.

I've been planning this for months. My family needs it. I love them so much...so much...I would _die_ for them.

Waddya think? :) R&R

I have the District 5 reapings done, so I'll post them tomorrow.

Bye!


	9. District 5 Reapings

Hey guys!

I apologize for the delay. School is starting, and you know how hectic that is... so I will only get to post when I have free time, which is very little.

I am here with the District 5 reapings!

Thank you to:

ThisLil'NinjaStoleYoCookie, who created Lovely Jackson

and

foxfaceshouldhavewon, who created Kaul Helper

Ok! I'm sure you're on Hunger Games withdraw, so I will go ahead and present you with the stories.

District 5

Lovely Jackson

_Swish...whack!_

The buzzer on the dummy goes off, signaling a fatal blow. My trainer nods his head in approval. I smirk and stalk over to the dummy. The axe is embedded at least three inches into the wood, but I pry it up with ease. Then I take my mark and throw again.

_Swish...WHACK!_ The dummy's head flies off its perch and hits the wall with a muted thud.

I've been doing this for years now. Years ago, District 5 was probably the laughing stock of all of Panem. We had only won the games twice. So in a desperate attempt to protect our pride, the mayor started a victor searching program in District 5. When they saw my potential, they started training me immediately. But by then, even without barely any training, I could easily take on a full grown man. I'm training for the Hunger Games. And get this, I've been training since I was five.

Of course I'm not going to volunteer yet, for I have so many skills to perfect. Ok, just a _few_. I know how to wield just about any weapon, I run faster than anybody, and I can bench more than I weigh. Nobody in District 5 has ever seen anybody so able to win the Hunger Games.

After mauling the dummy with my axe, my trainer signals me to change weapons. Now I arm myself with a weight. With little difficulty, I hoist it up in the air and swing it at a fresh dummy. The new target doesn't last very long. My weight sails through the air, splits the dummy in two, and dents the floor as it lands.

As the cleaning crew quickly moves in to sweep up the splintered wood, I'm summoned over to where my trainer stands.

"Your skills are improving greatly," he says bluntly, going over his notes. "You have the knowledge of almost all weapons, your strength is fantastic, and your speed is spectacular. With the data we've collected, we estimate that if you were to enter the games now, your chances of winning would be very probable. I must say, your skills are far greater than most of the people we train. I'm highly impressed."

I smirk. Every single trainer I've had has said that.

Just then, the whistle blows loudly. All training sessions end, and everyone heads for the trains. Today is the reaping, so we all have to be shipped back to District 5.I take a giant swig of water from my thermos and wipe my forehead with a towel as I head for the train. It only takes about a half an hour to make it back to District 5, so while on the train we have to quickly eat and get changed into our outfits.

After I board the train, I head to the dining car to eat. As I load my plate with bacon and sausage, I feel everyone's eyes on my back. Ever since I came here, I was competition, even for the eighteen year olds. Everyone's scared of me. But I don't mind. I might end up having to kill them someday.

I quickly finish my meal of meat and head off to change. As I enter the clothing car, I notice everyone slightly recoil, taking in my various battle scars all over my body. I smirk as I calmly search for my name on the racks and take down the lacy, coral colored dress that has been picked out for me. Against my tan skin and blonde hair, it will look great. They've also given me a pair of matching heels.

We arrive in District 5 right after I'm done changing. The trainers put us into little lines and send us out to our age groups. As I'm walking towards the age twelve group, I see my father and brothers. My brothers had once trained at the academy too, but didn't get a chance to volunteer. Now, on holidays away from the academy, they help me practice my skills.

My father was once a trainee as well, but was taken out of the program because of a leg injury. He helps us in any way he can with my training. He constantly reminds us how proud he is, and it doesn't matter if we don't get to compete in the games, because we'll always be a victor to him. As sincere as he makes it sound, I know that he really wants me to win the games someday. I won't let him down. When I'm eighteen, I will volunteer and win.

As soon as we're herded into our roped off sections, the ceremony begins. Our guide, a very old man hobbles up to the microphone. I can tell he has had a lot of surgeries to make him look younger, but at this point, no type of surgery or make-up will make this guy look any younger. He has many layers of shiny, silver powder on his wrinkly face, and his hair is dyed a deep shade of indigo. He looks absolutely a slow and shaky voice, he tells the tale of the rebellion and all that. Then, it takes him about fifteen minutes to make his way over to the glass bowls.

"N-now, for t-the ladies."

He reaches a shaking, wrinkly hand into the giant ball and manages to pull a scrap of paper out without falling in himself.

"L-lovely Jackson."

At first I'm shocked. What are the chances that I would get chosen on my first reaping? But then, my alarmed face morphs into a smirk. Ok, a little change in schedule. No big deal. I've been training for this for years. I'm fast, strong, and almost unstoppable. Ok, _completely_ unstoppable.

The Peacekeepers come over to escort me to the stage. I shake them off and march up confidently on my own. As I mount the platform, I survey the silent crowd. They shake their heads in pity because I'm just twelve. What they don't know is that in a few days, their mouths will drop to the ground when they see how I can kill. Then, I spot my father, who looks horrified and pleased at the same time. _I will win this for you, Daddy. Watch out Panem, you're gonna see some major bloodshed._

Kaul Helper

I woke up later than usual this morning. Normally, the loud blast of the horn signaling the start of work at the power plants wakes me up, but not today. Today is the reaping.

I open my eyes only to see the dark curtain of my hair blocking out the light. I shake my black hair out of my eyes, squinting as the light shines through.  
I roll out of my bed, briefly stumbling across the floor before I make it to my dresser. My mother has already laid out my reaping outfit: a white tuxedo. I carefully put it on, as it is a family heirloom passed down. Ever since I could fit into it, I've worn it every year to the reapings. It used to be my father's before he was murdered.

It had all happened so quickly. My father used to work at a power plant a few blocks from here. Like most of the people here, Dad would walk to work in the mornings, start work at seven, end at nine, and then walk home. The work hours were heavily exhausting for him, but he always said being able to see my face in the morning for even a few brief moments was all it took to give him the energy for his day.

One humid night in August, my father was walking home after work. He got mugged by a notorious burglar, left bleeding heavily in the streets. By the time he was found, it was too late. The robber was long gone and my father was dead.

I still remember my father very well, even though his death was years ago. I recall staying up past my bedtime to see him come home from work every night. He would collapse into an armchair near the burning fireplace and kick off his shoes. I would wait and make sure my mother wasn't watching so I could scamper into the living room, climb onto the chair, and sit on his lap. Even though he must've been exhausted, he never rejected me. He would stroke my hair and told me stories, all sorts of fairytales his mother used to tell him.

Usually at one point, my mother would come into the room to find me awake past my bedtime. She would always try to coax me out of my father's arms, scolding me for not letting him rest. But Dad would always deny her requests, holding me on his lap until I fell asleep.

I will always remember my father clearly, his black hair streaked with brown, muscular frame from tireless hours of labor, and striking green eyes. Despite the smelly fumes that must've been wafting around the plant, he always smelled of sweet coconut, an addicting aroma that I drifted off to sleep with in his arms every night. My mother always tells me about how much I look like my father, and how I constantly remind her of him every day.

I look at myself in the mirror. My facial features are the only likeness I have to my father. I am skinny and weak, my body like a wet noodle, having no structure at all whatsoever. I only barely fit into his suit, it's a little saggy here and there, but I hope I can fit into it completely some day.

My dark hair dangles in my face, covering up my forehead. I grab a comb and carefully comb it back behind my ears, the style my father always wore. Only partially satisfied, I wander out into the kitchen. I will never even be half the man my father was.

My mother covers her mouth when I walk into the kitchen.

"Oh, Kaul," she mutters, almost indistinctly, "look at you."

I give her a small smile, and then wander over to the fridge, where I pour myself a glass of coconut milk. It doesn't smell exactly like my father, but it's as close as I can get. The smell of my father on the tuxedo is gone, as it has been in the attic for many years.

My mother watches my every move, her eyes tearing up. "I know what you need," she murmurs, disappearing into her bedroom. She comes out a few moments later with a small box. She opens it up, revealing my father's favorite light blue silk tie. He wore it for every special occasion. It's still in very good condition.

"He would have wanted you to have this," she smiles, slowly tying the silk under my collar.

As soon as it's near my nose, the overwhelming scent of my father comes rushing back at me. I go into a small trance of euphoria, all those wonderful memories rushing back at me. Now I really have a piece of my father close to my heart.

"Thank you," I say to my mother.

She smiles, tears silently sliding down her cheeks. "I miss him too," she cries, "every single day. And Kaul, you are just like him. You are your father's son."

A little while later, we are at the reaping. I stand confidently in my section. I have a piece with my father with me. I know he's looking down from heaven. He is with me.

The ceremony starts. The capitol escort, a very old man with a vividly pink suit, hobbles up to the microphone. He tells the story of the Capitol in a slow, shaking voice. And after the short film is showed, he slowly makes his way over to the glass bowls. "N-now," he says, pulling a slip of paper from the bowl, "for t-the ladies."

His old fingers struggle with the little envelope. Finally, after a few moments, he opens it.

"L-lovely Jackson."

A girl with silky blonde hair and a tan, petite frame walks up onstage. She looks smug, cocky even, as she takes her place. I saw her on the news once. Something about the career academy here in District 5. I hear she's one of the best trainees.

"A-and now," the capitol escort shakily says, "for the b-boys."

He reaches into the bowl and pulls out a slip. He opens it just about as slowly as last time, his bony digits struggling with the small piece of paper. When he finally manages to open it, he reads the name aloud.

"Kaul Helper."

My blood turns to ice. _Did he just say my name?_ I tremble where I stand, my feet glued to the ground. I can't seem to move them at all. Somebody pushes me gently from behind, managing to uproot my feet. Slowly but surely, I make my way up to the stage, shaking furiously.

I look back at the crowd. My mother is sobbing, at the breaking point. She's about to lose another person that she cares about.

I shuffle to center stage, on the verge of tears. Lovely sneers back at me in disgust. I must look like an idiot. A twelve year old took this better than I did! But then again, she's been training all her life, and what have I got? Nothing.

"P-please shake hands," the escort says, gesturing to Lovely.

She doesn't hesitate. She grasps my hand, squeezing it painfully. Pain radiates through my skin, muscles, and bones. It feels awful. I can't help it though, I'm weak.

I wonder how painful my death will be.

_Dad_, I pray, _please watch over me._

_Yay! Another reaping done! (Sorry about the italics. I can't get it to stop!)_

_What did you think? R&R_

_District 6 will be up soon!_


	10. OFFICIAL LIST & District 6 Reaping

Hey guys!

Sorry for the delay. School is starting and all that, so considering my two hour supply of homework every night, my posts will probably not be as often. I'll try to post as many tributes as I can.

We have the OFFICIAL tribute list now. Horray!

Here it is:

Tribute List:  
District 1

Female: Mirage Temis (17) by Wisteria22  
Male: Luxe Cressa (18) by Sarahm011

District 2

Female: Marisa "Isa" Perez (18) by The First Maraudette  
Male: Victor Sharpe (15) by Susie C. J

District 3

Female: Katie Channing (12) by LouisVuittonluver  
Male: Jamier Brown (16) by Jammerock2000

District 4

Female: Angel Curry (17) by ThisLil'NinjaStoleYoCookie  
Male: Cliff Laughlin (15) by rOxx11

District 5

Female: Lovely Jackson (12) by ThisLil'NinjaStoleYoCookie  
Male: Kaul Helper (15) by foxfaceshouldhavewon

District 6

Female: Eleanor Cage (17) by thgultimatefan19  
Male: Jessy "Jes" Ladin (16) by stareyed in LA

District 7

Female: Vana Janes (15) by The First Maraudette  
Male: Tobias McHaden (18) by Sarahm011

District 8

Female: Marie Anne Shadow (17) by BlackRosie  
Male: Drugget Wilson (15) by stareyed in LA

District 9

Female: Eilonwy Heavensway (17) by Lilypotterlovesjames66  
Male: Dante Ramiro (18) by 2xthespeedoflife

District 10

Female: Arianna Golding (14) by Gui-Chi  
Male: Callum McLean (12) by cab839

District 11

Female: Capricorn Ampour (12) by CaPrIcOrN HoNk  
Male: Jared Atom (13) by Jammerock2000

District 12  
Female: Astona Steele (16) by GuardianAngel45  
Male: Thorn Plenty (12) by Gui-Chi

Ok, so now we have all our tributes. Keep your eyes out for favorites!

And now for the reapings:

Thank you to:

thegultimatefan19 for sending in Eleanor Cage

and

stareyed in LA for sending in Jessy "Jes" Ladin

Enjoy!

District 6-  
Eleanor Cage Dawn is breaking on the horizon, slowly coloring the sky a bright pink. We are silently crouching behind the lush topiaries and exotic flowers in the garden. I keep watch, keeping a look out for any Peacekeeper guards that roam the grounds at night.

"Guys, we have to be _super_ quiet," Isaac reminded us in a serious, hushed tone, much different than his usual flamboyant self. "We only get one shot at this, and if we even make one sound, we'll have to do it another night."

"Right." Luke quietly emptied the contents of his bag, handing us each two spray paint cans. "You know what to do, guys. Make it big, so the mayor explodes when he sees it."

I chuckle silently to myself, imagining the look on his face. I've seen it many times. Let's just say I've got a habit for getting into trouble.

"Boys," I give the all-clear signal. The guard just passed. We silently slip out from our hiding spot, blending into the shadows of the night with our dark clothing.

I shake my spray paint and take off the cap, visualizing the word we are about to paint in my mind. I've got the "F"...let's just leave it at that.

I start painting with a vermillion red, splashing the beige wall with color. I carefully spray the letter onto the wall, making it big and blocky. Next, I pop the top to another spray paint bottle, coloring in my "F" a bright teal, making it stand out even more.

Luke and Isaac are finishing their letters, and Nathan is adding with a flourish "you, Mayor" at the end of our little message. He is such a master at his craft.

Suddenly, I hear the clomp clomp of leather boots coming our way. Frantically, I wave my arms in the air, signaling that our time is up. Just as quickly as we came, we scamper back into the bushes and hop the wall. We peer back over the wall: watching the scene unfold.

"What the?"

We snicker as the guard discovers our little mural. He quickly blows a sharp blast on his whistle. A couple of other guards come running.

"How did this happen? I walked around here just a couple minutes ago!"

"Scour the area! The vandals couldn't have gotten far!" the head guard shouts, sending some of the guards in each direction.

"What's going on out here?"

The Mayor lumbers out of the grand patio doors.

"Good morning, Mr. Mayor, sir."

The head guard looks up, saluting the robed mayor, who is sleepily rubbing his eyes. "Is this some sort of drill I wasn't warned about?"

"No, sir," the head guard gestures to the wall, where our handiwork stands out like a neon sign.

The mayor's face reddens as he sees our message. As soon as he sees my signature, he shouts, "guards! To the Cage household! I want to see what little Eleanor is up to."

_Oh, dammit._

I drop off the wall sprinting off down the street, with Nathan, Luke, and Isaac close on my heels.

"What an adrenaline rush!" calls Luke, grinning as his blonde hair whips around in the breeze, "we could have been caught at any moment!"

Nathan laughs, his blue eyes shining. "I just loved the look on that fatso Mayor Bumble's face when he saw it."

"Yeah," I say, "but now that fatso is coming to my house! And he's gonna know I'm guilty if he sees I'm not there!"

We make it back to my house in the next five minutes, starting to cut through the front yard until I see the train pull up. I tackle all four of my friends at once into the shrubbery, starting to army crawl back towards my bedroom window.

"What are we doing?" Isaac hisses.

"Going around back," I quietly whisper, "and fast. Mayor Fatty is here!"

I shoot up as soon as we reached my open window. I can get down easily; it's not a very long drop, but getting up is a different story.

"Throw me," I whisper to Nathan, who is the strongest of the group.

"What?" he frowns, "are you crazy?"

"Just do it!" I growl at him, "we don't have much time!"

He shrugs and picks he up, easily hoisting me up onto his shoulders and popping me off. I fly up towards my window, firmly grabbing the ledge and swinging inside. I quickly peek out one last time. "Thanks guys," I smile, waving. "It was fun. See you at the reaping!"

They wave back and jog across the lawn back to their houses to change.  
In a flash, I tear off my dark clothing.

As I pull on my pajamas, I hear our doorbell ring. "Why, Mayor Bumble! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Good morning, m'am."

"Mayor Bumble?" a loud shriek rings out down the hall, and I hear the heavy tread of quick footsteps down the stairs. "Hi, Mayor Bumble!"

I smirk. I know exactly who that is. It's my sister, Mercy. She's been applying for a job in the government of District 6 for as long as she could, it's her dream, but everything I do messes up her oh-so-perfect record. She absolutely detests me for it, constantly chiming that she would rather not have a sister at all.

My brother Erza is better than her, thank god. In fact, he stops her every time she tries to strangle me for my actions. He's my best friend, and he doesn't even mind that I get into trouble all the time.

"Oh...hello, Mercy." The Mayor doesn't seem all that excited to see her.

"It's absolutely wonderful you're here," she rambles, "are you here to reconsider having me as an intern?"

"No," Mayor Bumble mutters, I hear him take a couple steps into our house. "Is Eleanor home?"

I hear Mom sigh, "I should've guessed. What could she have done this time?"

"Oh! Mayor Bumble!" Mercy pipes up, "the last time I checked, she wasn't there! Here! I'll show you!"

That's Mercy for you. Always trying to bring me down so she can continue her journey up. I hear the quick, excited footsteps on the stairs of my sister, and I smirk._ Not this time, Sis._

The door to my room flies open. "See? She's go- hey!"

I pretend to yawn as I sit up, acting sleepy.

"Hmm? Oh, hello dear sister...mother...and Mayor Bumble! I'm honored to welcome you to our home."

Mom looks relieved I haven't caused her any more trouble, Mercy looks both shocked and infuriated, and Mayor Bumble looks at me with pure hatred. I smirk at them as I stretch, pretending to be waking up from a long, peaceful sleep.

"C'mon, Mercy," Mom mutters, towing Mercy out of my room, "it's time to get you ready for the reaping."

"But...but...she wasn't there! Mom, I swear! Get her into trouble!"

Mayor Bumble stays behind, arms crossed over his fat belly and eyebrow cocked.

"May I help you?" I ask innocently.

"Where were you this morning, Eleanor?"

I tilt my head to the side, pretending to be confused. "What do you mean?"

The mayor growls, massaging his temples. "Cut the crap, Eleanor. We all know you're a public nuisance, we all know you've been arrested countless times, we all know you've played this innocent angle many times before, and we all know you were at my house this morning, vandalizing my property!"

I shook my head. "No, Mayor Bumble, you don't understand. I've been in bed all ni-"

"No Eleanor," he interrupted me, "you don't understand. You think you can just run around trashing people's things and property whenever you want, but you can't!"

"But how do you know it was me?" I ask, my temper rising. "Who says I'm not telling the truth? What proof do you have that it was me? For all you know, I have been here in my bed since last night! People can change, Mayor Bumble."

"I know," he says, his nostrils flaring angrily. "That's what I've been trying to get you to understand! It seems that prison won't tame you, and I've tried to prosecute you many times, and both the Capitol and I agree we should get rid of you, but because of those stupid juvenile laws, we can only send you to jail! Do you understand, Eleanor? Do you understand that you can't get by easy all the time? Someday you could _get killed_ for your actions, _and I'll make sure of that_!"

The dead silence hangs in the room like a misty fog between us, with a little tension mixed in. I stare at the man I absolutely detest, and the man who wants to have me dead stares right back at me. _Why does he think he can control me? I don't need anyone to tell me what to do. Neither him nor the stupid Capitol!_

A soft creak of my door breaks up our staring contest. Mayor Bumble puts on his pleasant, childlike face and I put on my harmless, innocent one.

"Oh, good," Mom smiles, "you're done. Eleanor, it's time to get ready. If you will excuse her Mayor Bumble...why don't I send you off with some tea and lemon cookies?"

"Oh, that'd be very nice ma'am."

Mom gives me a look as she leads Mayor Bumble out of the room. Her soft gaze says, _you owe me one_. I nod, smiling to myself. Mom has bailed me out once again. She has always supported me, even through these rough years. She believes that I will eventually find my path to greatness, no matter what I do to get there. I know I could do other things with this rare relationship instead of abuse it, but this is something I just can't help. It's my nature.

Mayor Bumble also gives me a look on their way out. His glare says it all: _next time, you won't get away so easy... Next time, I will win... Next time, I will end you_.

I immaturely stick my tongue out as the door quietly clicks as it closes. Then I glance over at my dresser, where Mom has laid out my reaping outfit. It's nothing too fancy, it's just a striped tunic and black jeans, but for me, it'll do nicely.

I quietly slip it on and sneak downstairs, aware of the noises of anger coming from my sister's room. I can't really blame her. I mean, if I really wanted a job, and my sister was the only thing standing in the way of me getting it, I would want to kill her too.

Erza glances up and smiles as I enter the kitchen.

"What'd you do this time?" he jokes with a mouth full of cereal.

"It's pretty cool," I whisper to him, punching him lightly on the arm. "You will definitely see it on the way to the reaping."

"Can't wait," he smirks.

There are loud stomping noises on the stairs, and I prepare myself for a volcanic eruption of sorts. Mercy storms down the stairs, absolutely infuriated.

"You," she growls when she sees me, "why do you always get in the way of my ambition? I get so close, but then you screw it up by going and doing something stupid!"

"Hey, Mercy!" Erza says, standing up. My brother has always been the one to defend me, even in the toughest of situations. "How do you know she did it?"

"How?" she screeches, whirling around to face him, "she's always the one who does it! _Always, always, always_!"

Just then, the doorbell rings. Mercy and Erza quiet down immediately, abruptly stopping their argument and going on with their normal business._ As if my family is normal_.

I wander over to the door and open it, catching a glorious glimpse of my boyfriend. He looks like a prince, all dapper and dressed up. It makes me feel like I'm underdressed.

"Hey," his brilliant blue eyes sparkle in the morning light. "You ready to go?"

"Hang on," I reply, shyly tucking my hair behind my ear. "Let me get a jacket."

"No need," he smiles, sweeping his jacket in a spectacular motion, off his shoulders and onto mine.

"Thanks," I grin, inhaling the aroma of the fresh leather on his jacket.

"No problem." He offers me his arm, and I giggle girlishly, which is usually way out of character for me. But ever since I met Matthew, every time I am around him I feel like a lady. He opens doors for me, carries my schoolbag for me, and treats me like a girl, not like a guy, like all the other boys do.

I met him while walking home from school one day with my friends. It started raining hard, and soon the ground was wet, muddy, and very slippery. We all started laughing, running off down the slippery pavement, stumbling along on the slick surface. I fell, the contents of my schoolbag tumbling out into the pouring rain. My friends had laughed at me. I mean, they're guys...what do you expect?

Eventually they left me behind, leaving me to salvage the wreckage of my bag. I don't know why, but I started crying. I cried in frustration for when all the muddy, soggy pieces of paper I tried to pick up ripped, for when all my friends had abandoned me, and for when I became soaked to the bone.

I reached out with trembling hands to pick up the last notebook, when my cold wet hands met a surprisingly warm one. I looked up to see Matthew for the first time, holding an umbrella in one hand, and my sopping notebook in the other. I took it quickly, drawing my hoodie and looking away in shame. I must've looked like a wreck.

He offered to walk me home that day, giving me his warm leather jacket to warm my chilled, soaking body. After that incident, I turned away in embarrassment every time he tried to talk to me because I was still humiliated about that day and because no other guy had treated me like that before. I was confused.

Finally, I got the hint that he wanted to go out, so I let him take me on a date. At first, I was shy, but then I eventually opened up to him, letting him read me like the pages of a book. I don't know when exactly, but somewhere during those times, I fell in love with him. We've been together ever since.

We arrive at the reaping and get checked in. "Good luck," he whispers, kissing me ever-so-lightly on the tip of my nose. He never does anything raunchy, ever. And I like it that way. It feels more intimate.

"Here's your jacket back," I smile, draping it over his broad, muscular grins back, briefly taking my hand. "See you after the reaping," he smiles, walking off towards the eighteen year old section.

I smile to myself, gently tracing over my hand, where his was just seconds before. Suddenly, I hear shouts of my name. I look over and see Isaac, Nathan, and Luke all giving me the thumbs up sign.

I grimace, stalking over to where they stand. I try to keep my boyfriend and my boy friends separate, but sometimes it doesn't end too well.

"Matthew, huh?" Luke asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Jealous?" I smirk, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Wha? Me?" Luke asks, faking a surprised expression. "Why would you ever think that?"

"He is totally jealous," Nathan whispers to me.

"Hey!" Luke cries defensively, "am not!"

"Yeah..." Isaac says sarcastically, grinning at Luke.

"Am not," Luke mutters, under his breath.

"Are too," I smile, walking off to the seventeen year old section. "Who wouldn't be jealous?"

The ceremony is just starting as I slip into my section. The escort bounces up on stage, his hair looking as if it's on fire. His suit glitters with purple jewels that gleam in the sunlight.

"Happy Hunger Games!" he chuckles, his fat belly jiggling along.

A lot of the girls in my group snicker, their curled ringlets bouncing on their shoulders. Most of them wear hideously girly outfits with a lot of lace and ribbons. Hanging out with them just never appealed to me. I fit in much better with the boys.

"And now for the ladies." The escort leaps over to the bowls, plucking a single slip from the girl's glass ball. He unfolds it carefully, struggling slightly with his chubby fingers.

He manages to open it, reading it aloud to the audience. "Miss Eleanor Cage!"

It takes a while for the news to settle in. Then, the most unlikely thing happens. I smile, starting to chuckle slightly, even. I stick my hands into my pockets and casually stalk up to the platform, glancing up at the chairs along the stage.

The Mayor looks absolutely delighted. _He gets to finally get rid of me_, I think to myself, shaking my head.

As I mount the stage, I glance back at the crowd. My family looks heartbroken, even Mercy. I'm sure she didn't want it to go this far. Isaac, Nathan, and Luke look shocked, unsure of what to do. Finally, I make myself look at Matthew. He has silent tears flowing down his cheeks. He blows me a kiss. I catch it and store it in my heart.

I stalk towards to middle of the stage. When I reach my spot, I face the world defiantly. _Sure the Capitol may get to see me die_, I think to myself._ And they might even see the gruesome death I deserve. But one thing's for certain...I'm not going down without a fight_.

Jessy "Jes" Ladin

"Jessy!"

"Jes, wake up, man!"

My eyes shoot open and I tear back the sheets of my bed, already in my clothes. I quietly lean out my window and grin at the figures below. Kenny and Davin smile back up at me.

"Ready to kill it today, man?" Kenny grins, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't get hurt," Davin attempts to joke, but I hear the nervousness in his voice. Davin is like the conscience of our group, since Kenny and I pretty much don't have any. What I'm attempting today is very dangerous, and I know he's worried.

"Well, hurry up, man!" Kenny calls, waving his arms around. "People are going to be disappointed when you don't show up!"

"What people?" I ask, confused.

"Well," Kenny sheepishly grins, "I kinda let the word of our little dare out, and now just about everyone who wants to watch you is coming!"

"Even Marcella?" I ask eagerly.

"Yes," Davin smirks, "she's excited to watch you."

"Well then," I say, swinging my leg over my windowsill, "let's get going!" And with that, I drop the nineteen feet from my window to the ground, landing on my butt with a crunching _thud_.

"Ow."

"Oh, god, are you ok?" Davin asks, holding out his hand for me to grab onto. I grasp his arm and pull up, wincing in pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say, grimacing at the searing pain radiating from my behind. "Just got a little excited, that's all."

"Well, don't get any more excited," Kenny says, "because you need to fulfill my dare, intact or not."

"You know I will never back out of your dares," I grin, slapping him on the back.  
"I know," Kenny smirks, "you never have. Remember that time I dared you to drink all that beer without using the bathroom?"

"Yup," I say, laughing, "and I drank it, all 120 ounces."

"You were so drunk, you almost knocked yourself out cold." Davin grimaces.

"And remember that time I dared you to chop down that trackerjacker nest?" Kenny laughs.

"Yeah," I say, shivering. "I will never forgive you for daring me to do that."

Kenny chuckles, "I know. As soon as you woke up, you tried to strangle me."

"Oh, guys," Davin says, checking his watch, "we better get going. It's almost dawn."

"I already set up the cart," Kenny grins, "so you can't back out now."

"Who says I was planning to?" I smile.

It takes a good half an hour to march up to the top of the hill. From the pinnacle, you could see almost all of District 6. I am about to ride Kenny's old man's rickety cart all the way down without any breaks. Even Kenny admitted he would be afraid. But I am not.

There is a huge crowd of people on the hill. They explode into shouts of encouragement as soon as they can see me. I make my way through the crowd slowly. Everyone wishes me luck, slapping my back and cheering me on, but I'm only interested in finding _her_.

And then I see her. She stands a few feet away, laughing while drinking with her friends. Her olive skin shines in the dawning sun, and her long black ponytail sways in the wind...Marcella Rodriguez...gosh, even her _name_ is perfect.

As I'm literally drooling over the sight of her, she catches my lovesick staring. She gives a halfhearted smile/smirk and turns back to her friends, erupting into a chorus of giggles.

"Man, what do you see in her?" Kenny says, waving his hand across my vision.

"Everything perfect," I sigh.

"Dude, really? You're like joking, right? Marcella is awful. She's not even pretty."

"What are you talking about?" I gasp, finally turning away from her.

"She's ugly." Kenny states.

"No she's not!" I protest, highly offended.

"Whatever you think," Kenny shrugs. "Anyway, it's time to get started."

"Oh, yeah,"

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kenny shouts to the crowd, which immediately quiets down, "my buddy Jes here is gonna attempt the stunt of stunts! He is going to go down this hill in this rickety, old cart without any breaks!"

The crowd bursts into cheers. I wave to them, wink at Marcella, and climb into the cart. The old wood creaks beneath me, and I start to have second thoughts, but it's too late now. Kenny gives the cart a huge shove, sending me down the steep hill.

The cart almost immediately starts to gain speed, groaning and moaning against the strain being put against its wheels. The warm dawn air whistles through my curly brown hair as I plummet downwards.

Having a stroke of pure genius, I turn around in the cart. _This will really get Marcella to notice me_, I think to myself. And then, standing on shaky legs, I slowly rise to my full height, standing in the cart. I hear the faint cheering of the crowd along with the high pitched whistle of the wind in my ears. I grin broadly, raising my hands in the air. _VICTORY_! I scream in my head.

The next thing I know, I'm flying. The cart had hit a bump and sent me soaring out of it. For the longest time, I sail through the air, preparing myself for the hard earth below. With a loud _thud_, I hit the ground. Everything aches. My back burns and I feel a lump rising on the back of my head.

"Jes!"

Moments later, Davin and Kenny are by my side.

"Man, that was scary."

"Are you ok?"

I sit up, groaning as the pain in my back ignites. "Yeah, I guess." Then I look up and see the crowd on the hill quickly clearing. "Where's everyone going?"

"The reaping," Davin says solemnly.

"Aw man," Kenny says, smacking his forehead, "I forgot! I have to go home and change!"

"No time for that," Davin shakes his head. "Even if we hurry, we'll still be late." He looks down at me. "Can you make it?"

"Yeah," I say, slowly standing up, trying to hide my wincing.

"Alright," Davin says cautiously.

We arrive to the reaping seconds before it starts. I've become a laughing stock since my stunt this morning, and as we enter the square, everyone stares and laughs. Even Marcella. I shake it off. Next stunt I do will wow them.

"Hey," a calloused hand lands on my shoulder. "Where were you this morning? I thought you were going to help me in the shop."

I turn around and face my father. He looks almost exactly like me, minus the blonde hair he pulls back into a ponytail. He works as a mechanic here, fixing all sorts of cars, mainly from the Capitol. As soon as I could hold a wrench, I was in the shop helping him.

"Oh," I say, averting his gaze, "sorry, I was, uh, taking an early morning walk."

"Did you fall?" Dad asks, eyeing my dirt smeared backside. I nervously smile as I quickly try to brush it off.

"Um, yeah...I fell down."

"Oh," Dad says, suspicion in his eyes, "anyway, I figured you'd be hungry, so I brought you this." He reaches a hand into his overalls pocket and pulls out an apple.

"Ew, no!" I cry, recoiling at the sight of it.

"It's just an apple," my dad says, inspecting it. "Is there something on it?"

"No," I say, averting my gaze from the disgusting food.

"Then why won't you eat it?" Dad frowns, clearly confused.

"Because the last time Mom ate fruit, she _died_!" I spit.

"But, Jessy," my dad protests, "that was nightlock!"

"It doesn't matter," I say, stalking away.

What my father said is true. My mother did die from eating nigthlock. It happened when I was very little. She was at a friend's house, making pastries and pies for the upcoming festival. Her friend's children had gone berry picking, and didn't notice they had picked the deadly fruit. My mother, not recognizing it either, accidentally ate one and dropped to the floor, dead.

Since then, I haven't eaten any fruit. I refuse it all. I even freak out a little at something as small as a cherry. People make fun of me for it, but I don't care. I could mix up my fruit just like her and end up dead, like she did.

" Jes, man, over here!"

I make my way over to the sixteen year old section, which happens to be directly parallel to the girls' section. Marcella changed from her short denim skirt and crop top for a floaty, cream dress lined with lace. She let down her hair, which flowed freely down her back like a-

"Ouch, man, watch it!"

I had walked right into Kenny.

"Sorry," I mutter, still recovering from Marcella's beauty.

"Where you looking at Marcella again?" Davin asks, almost reading my thoughts. The look on his face is rather irritated, or even disgusted.

I nod sheepishly. "I can't help it, she's just so hot." Davin and Kenny shake their heads, sighing.

The square quiets down as the ceremony begins. The Capitol escort is a bouncy, slightly chubby man with flaming red hair and a baby-like face.

"Happy Hunger Games!" he smiles.

After the short movie that was "special, straight from the Capitol." The escort almost bounces over to the glass bowls.

"And the lucky lady shall be..."

His sausage like fingers struggle with the tiny slip of paper.

"Miss Eleanor Cage!"

A tall, pale girl steps out of the seventeen year old section. She smirks, almost smiles as she shakes her head. Her hands slip into her pockets as she glide up to the stage, her brown hair flowing behind her. I recognize her from the papers. She's been arrested for multiple things. Once, I read that she actually broke into the mayor's house while he was away and threw a big party. Thankfully, the mayor came back short-notice and caught her.

"And now for the boys." The fat man hops over to the boys' bowl. "May I welcome to the stage... Mister Jessy Ladin!"

Davin and Kenny gasp, and I feel all of the blood in my body rush to my face.

"_You have got to be kidding me_!" I say loudly, stalking off to the platform.

As I step onto the stage, I am asked to shake Eleanor's hand. She smirks and grasps my hand tightly. I am surprised by her strength.

After we shake, I turn back to face the crowd. I see Davin and Kenny, their faces twisted into silent sadness. I see my father, tears rolling down his cheeks. And I see Marcella, almost sneering at me before she turns and whispers to her friend. Her friend giggles uncontrollably.

_Sure_, I think, _let them laugh all they want. But the Games are only another challenging dare. And if I make it out alive, they will all worship me_.

So...waddya think? R&R guys, please. I want your opinion. I wanna feel loved! :P

District 7 will be up soon!


End file.
